


Daylight [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, pre-series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of pre-series AU (with one of theirs fights) and well… also let me introduce you to my new ONE TRUE HAPPY ENDING xD ps and i’m really not a big fan of Naomi xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight [vid]




End file.
